Thicker Than Blood
by Alli Claraissa Near
Summary: When Wolverine walked into a bar after convincing Charles to let him go off for a while he was not expecting to run into three highly dangerous children. He wasn't sure what was more surprising, finding three mutants or the fact there was a seven year old in a bar. It was all probably Charles fault. "One Piece/X-Men"
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... EXPECT THE LAPTOP, I OWN THAT.**

* * *

The bar he ends up in is in the middle of god forsaken nowhere, in a town completely surrounded by trees. It's the kind of an out of the way place that no one goes looking for, yet where all the shady business goes down; in other words, his kind of place. He knows he's always welcome at Charles's place, he knows he has a home there but Charles also understands him enough to let him run to god-knows-where (Charles knows where) for a couple months if it means he doesn't 'accidentally' kill Scott or anyone important.

The place smelt strongly of beer and piss, which surprised him because the person behind the counter is a dainty little chick with green tinted black hair. She wore a faded bandana around her hair and didn't look like someone who would be working in this type of bar.

He pulls out a twenty and makes his way to the slightly caged off area of the bar. He always enjoys a good fight.

But, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He thinks of the students that gather around Charles, the faces that make you think that they were normal, healthy, stable people. Though he can't help but to think that this pale, young woman should be a teacher, or nurse, or a job that helps people rather than inhibit them.

He dodges the blow even if he knows he doesn't have to. He glances at the guy critically trying to decide how much he should hold back from his punch. The guy was thin and was mostly going cause his friends were hooting and hollering. The guy goes down fast to the disgust of his buddies.

The bartender is all sunshine and smiles, not even looking at the guys that are starting to poor beer on the unlucky bastard that went against him. Her focus is on three little kids that had just walked through the door. The tallest is glaring around the room, it might have looked intimating if the kid wasn't ass-short, with fluffy black hair and freckles that made him look even younger then he probably was. The second boy was blond with wire curly blond hair and a mean looking scar covering the left side of his face and making his would be blue eye cloudy, he almost pitied the kid. On the blond's back was another boy who, beside the drooling, looked dead to the world. Curly black hair poked out from under a large straw-hat as he continued to snore, curling up as much as he could as the older boy carried him.

He's not sure what surprises him more. The bartender chick that looks unfazed by the brats in the bar or the fact the boys walked in and sat down like they owned the place. As the bartender served them drinks-juice-,he assumed, he wondered if bartender chick was a bartender because she had stupidly short little ones of her own.

Freckles has seemed to find him the most threatening, so while the blonde attempts to coax the smallest awake, he sits and glares. He turns his back to the three short-asses and waits for bartender chick to come over. He doesn't care if it's shitty beer; he'll drink it. For a short time the bar is pretty quiet, bartender chick has given him some weird ass beer that he just knew had, like, point one percent of alcohol in it. It's then that his previous opponent's friends decided to cause trouble.

One friend stood out, mostly because he stood in front and the other men just fell behind him. They looked like they were about to watch their favorite television show. The 'leader' had shoulder-length, stringy, black hair, a scar on his forehead and looked utterly plastered.

"Since Eddy here lost, he's gonna buy us all some beer."

The bartender's smile is strained as she softly speaks to the loud men.

"We just gave our last beer away, we'll get a new stock on Saturday."

Scar head makes a disgruntled face and the air fills with tension.

"What did you say bitch?" He barked out.

Freckles doesn't like that and in a second is standing on the bar between the bartender and the jackass.

"What did you call Makino?" the little boy hissed between his teeth, as the blonde quickly scrambled to join him on the counter. The youngest awoke and stared vacantly at the scene.

The jackass smirked and reached over the bar and grabbed an amber liquid.

"Snot nosed brats should stay out of adult conversations." Turning his attention back towards the bartender, he daftly uncorked the bottle. "For our inconvenience, you'll be giving us this…" his eyes locked on the kids "Bitch."

Freckles lit up. Fire danced across his shoulders in seconds and wrapped around his arms in a way Logan had never seen, not even Pyro had that much control of his flames. Now he understood why the boys were in the bar, this boy, if not all three, were mutants. They were probably didn't have any place to do. Bartender either took them in because she felt guilty or she was working her cause she had no choice, she had mouths to feed and take care of and work is work. He glanced at the bartender, who, instead of looking surprised that one of the boys was on fire, just seemed worried about the bar guest. Mutant supporter, definitely.

The blonde stepped closer, moving to stand slightly behind the fire boy while the youngest climbed up to join the others, standing by Bar-Makino.

"FREAKS!" The jackass voice rose, turning almost squeaky in his surprise. Eddy and his friends had backed up looking surprised and disgusted all at once. The other bar inhabitants flinched, some ran right out the door, while others reached for their weapons.

"Mutants?" Someone in the bar whispered.

"Don't you dare call Makino a Bitch! You- You Fucking Ass wiping goat shit!"

Then there was an explosion. Someone had fired a gun.

* * *

 **These are one of those fics where i sat for a while and said "You had all the chances in the world" so i deiced to try it. The continuation of this fic completely depends on how many people like/follow this story...**

 **I got a beta who agreed to revise this chapter. Tell me what you think or if you notice a difference enough to make a significant change. Thsnk you. July 26, 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT THE IDEA.**

* * *

Sabo loved both of his brothers dearly. It was just sometimes he wanted to slaughter them and hide all the body parts because both of them were idiots. That's all Sabo could think of as he watched his older brother let his anger take over. Ace had always been the angry child, his temper just as quick to ignite as his flames. So now he stood slightly behind the older boy, far enough back to not get burned. Not that his brother would ever let fire burn him. Though he was really angry at Ace, he did not take his eyes off of the man who had insulted their adopted caregiver.

Luffy had awoken at some point and had clumsily climbed onto the bar counter to stand behind him. His smaller hands had sneaked out and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Sabo wanted to cry. Luffy who was so small and so much more innocent to the world should not be here.

Sabo tensed waiting for it to start and he wasn't disappointed. He really wished for once he would be.

"FREAKS!"

The whispering spread throughout the bar. Mutants, freaks, demons, were just a few of the favored insults thrown around the bar. Sabo saw some people run out the door and he knew; he knew it was a matter of time before the cops and government were here to take them away. He inched closer to his brothers.

Three men pulled out guns and were shakily pointing them at Ace. Luffy squeaked but took a step forward. As much as Sabo hated it, and as much as he knew how innocent Luffy was; he also knew this wasn't the first time a gun had been pointed at his brothers. Sabo knew that Ace and Luffy were pretty much bullet proof… he, not so much. While he really just wanted to protect his younger brother, when guns came out, he had to step back.

A gun fired. His ears rang and he felt Luffy flinch from the sound. The bullet made contact with Luffy's skin, which stretched back, just missing Sabo by a millimeter. His skin quickly snapped forward, sending the bullet flying into an unsuspecting victim. Upon realizing where the first bullet had struck, Ace's flames began to increase in length, as if they were trying to grab their distant assailants. However; the heat began to subside to its original place as a barrier around his body when he remembered his little brother remained unharmed. Sabot on the other hand, felt especially bad for the guy as he was the only one that had not suddenly backed away from the bar and or drawn a weapon. Sabo watched the man go down, his knee giving out as blood flowed from the new hole in his leg.

The other men shrieked as they quickly backed away. "There both mutants!"

"Kill them!" Another screamed.

"I have a knife" the one closest to them threatened, swiping his arm out as if they were right next to him and not ten feet away.

"ENOUGH!" Makino screamed. Sabo pulled Luffy closer, hissing at Ace to get closer to Makino. She had brought out a shot gun and was aiming it directly at the guy who had fired the gun. Her face was set in a furious manner that he knew didn't fit on the kindly bartender that had taken them in. It made him feel guilty that they were the reason she had to go against her own gentle ways.

But seeing Makino like this made Ace finally get the picture. He turned sharply around, putting his back to the men, as he carefully made his flames die down until the only ones left were across his shoulder and some fly-aways in his hair. He grabbed both of their hands and tugged them forwad, pushing them off the bar and then behind Makino, close to the back bar door if the need to run became unavoidable.

"Sabo?" Luffy whispered, his voice small and trembling. "Are we going to have to leave again?"

"Shut up, Luffy." Ace hissed, pushing them behind him.

Luffy let out a breathy whine between his sealed lips and Sabo knew, he just knew his younger brother was seconds away from crying.

"Shush Lu, shush. Everything will be fine. You'll see. As long as we stay together…"

"But Sabo, grandpa said if he has to move us again he'd separate us."

Dawning realization sank in at those words. He had forgotten his grandfather threat from three months ago. His blues eyes shot to his older brother's silver and the panic and horror he saw just made him feel worse. This was it. They were going to be separated. This was it. No more Ace to wrestle with or little Luffy to bring him beetles.

Ace did it before him. Snaking his arms out to grab his two younger brothers. Ace's anger would go unchecked without them there, Sabo knew this. He knew if they were separated Ace would be found and killed. Luffy? Luffy who was naïve and stupid and didn't understand that people didn't think his mutation was cool or funny. They'd call him monster and Ace and he wouldn't be there to console him and tell him otherwise. And him? What would he do without his brothers? Without the comfort of knowing they were there…?

Then something unexpected happened.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW... AND OR ASK QUESTIONS...ANYTHING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I SADLY OWN NOTHING. I TECHNICALLY OWN IDEA THOUGH, SO YEAHHHHHHH.**

 **ALSO- WHILE I HAVEN'T CHANGED THE LAST CHAPATER IT HAS BEEN NEWLY BETA-ED? REVISED? WORDS.**

* * *

It didn't particularly hurt getting shot. He's been shot before… hell he's been shot in the head. That doesn't mean it was a pleasant experience. What made it worse was that his whiskey had been knocked over as well and his drink got on his cigar. His hands fisted and he felt the ever present pressure of his mutation pushing to be let out. His eyes darted quickly across the bar, and he briefly saw the three young mutant's eyes, all lit as they moved to cover each other, the blond one being pushed to the back. But the fuckwads in the bar didn't see children. He knew that. He knew they weren't gonna let the kids go. Didn't matter that little kids, to the 'human's' they were demons and monsters and needed to die. His choice was made the minutes the kids lit himself on fire. He blamed chuck. A familiar pain rip through his knuckles as his bone pushed through his skin. His metal skeleton didn't let the bullet through the bone. He felt the muscle in his knee slowly nit back together and push the bullet out. His eyes went back to the other bar guest.

He glanced up in time to see the bartender- Makino- take out her own gun. The three brats had scurried behind the bar, hidden from the bar's angry non-mutant occupants. He stood up and brought his fist up, showing everyone in the room his own mutation.

"Another one."

"I bet the bartender is in on it."

Logan sneered, glancing at the girl and the door the stood a few feet behind her.

"Hey Shelia, get the brats out of here."

He almost laughed when some of them men tried to go around him to get a shot at the three kids that ran off. Another shot ran out, and the man closest to the door backed up, looked like Shelia knew how to use a gun.

He glanced back at his spilt whiskey and soggy cigar. It was defiantly Chuck's fault.

* * *

Ace grabbed Luffy, slinging him unceremoniously onto his back, and shot out the back door. His arm's linking to hold Luffy up while simultaneously clutching his prize closer. Looking back only once to make sure Sabo was following. Luffy's arms and legs stretched without questions, tying themselves around Ace so he wouldn't fall off.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled, two steps behind him. "Dadan's place is in the other direction!"

"Shut up! I know, I'm not stupid! I grew up in these woods to you know?" Ace shot back, quickly jumping over a small stream and going deeper into the woods and in the opposite direction of their care-takers home. The fire under his skin itching to be let lose, to devour, and burn, and turn to everything to ash.

"Ace?" Luffy whined softly, moving his head to rest it on his shoulder. His flames smothered themselves, where they had start to ignite around his feet. His flames were just as protective of Luffy and Sabo as he was. They'd never hurt them.

"If we go back to Dadan's, the shitty Gramps will separate us. We've been fine living in the woods, we can make it on our own!" He declared loudly. The warning his grandfather had given him ringing in his head. Luffy and Sabo were everything to him, he didn't know how much control he would have if they were forced to separate.

Sabo gave a breath grunt as he worked to get closer.

"NO!" Luffy cried, his arms automatically tightening around his neck as his legs squeezed the air out of his lungs. "I don't want to leave Nii-chan!" Tears started to drip down, soaking Ace's shoulder.

"That's why we're going this way Lu." He murmured breathily, his pace slowing as the bar faded completely from view, hidden behind hundreds of trees.

"We stick together right?" He announced, his voice leaving no real question as he turned to gaze at Sabo.

"Yeah," he smiled weakly, his eyes leaving Ace's to gaze at the sobbing seven year old. "We're staying together Lu, so don't you worry."

For a moment they don't move, catching their breath and staring at each other as Luffy slowly stops crying, his sniffles breaking the silence every few seconds.

"We- We can't stay in the woods. Or here. Gramps will defiantly find us, and the town knows us and the people at the bar will surely-" Sabo started, his breath easing for just a second as a thousand thoughts and plans seemed to pass by his eyes.

Ace grimily holds us Makino's purse.

"I know. We're gonna have to take a bus, get out of here, as far as we can possibly go." He informed them, his face slightly down casted.

"Ace..?" Sabo looked in horror. "That's-"

"Makino's, I know. I didn't want to, but Sabo, she'd understand!" His voice dripping with guilt and dismay.

"But Makino is- I mean she- She took care of us Ace! She's practically family!" Sabo shouted, anger clouding his vision. A familiar itch made him clench his hands, they never raised their mutations against each other the only exception being spars.

"I KNOW! I know okay? But she would understand, she'd never want us to be separated." He yelled back, his feet once more catching fire and slowly burning the foliage around them.

"She said to stay together." Luffy said quietly, his head turned away.

"Yeah, like Lu said. She'd want us to stay together and this is the only way."

Sabo glared in anger but conceited, he knew she would understand, but he didn't like it.

"We'll go to our tree house. I think I grabbed an old book-bag from the junkyard last week. We can use that." Sabo said quickly, wanting to not think about what his older brother had just done.

Luffy's arms tightened, the flames died out, and they started to walk towards the center of the forest. Luffy slowly unwinding his legs to let them drag behind them.

"Then we'll stop and grab something from the tree house." Ace announced.

"Pirate flag?" Luffy mumbled, softly, looking heartbroken at the prospect of leaving it behind.

"Our pirate flag, our sake cups, and our clothes. And our treasures." Ace offered back, reaching behind him to get Luffy off.

"I think all of it will fit."

"So, we've had little freaks in our town all along. I knew something wasn't right with you."

A harsh and hoarse voice announced. A man in blue jeans and a hunting hat came out from behind a few trees. His eyes dark as his figure stayed firmly on the trigger of his shot gun.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!  
**

 **SO I HAVE YET TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE A POLL SO I'M RELYING ON YOU TO CHOSE. THIS STORY CAN GO ONE OF TWO WAYS.**

 **ASL CAN END UP WITH**

 **WHITE BEARD**

 **OR**

 **X-MEN**

 **TECHNICALLY THEY CAN END UP WITH BROTHERHOOD AS WELL BUT I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE BROTHERHOOD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sabo took a step back, his eyes never leaving the gun in the man's hand.

"I was gonna call the proper authorities, making my way into town and low and behold I see the three _mutants_ running into the woods." His finger twitching and pressing down the trigger ever so slightly.

Ace moved back, moving his feet apart and putting his left hand behind his back and open.

The signal was clear. But Sabo couldn't do anything before Luffy noticed. If he acted before that he could get Luffy hurt or worse, caught.

"Things like you aren't human! You're _parasites_ in human form!" The man spat, spit flying from his mouth.

 _C'mon Luffy, just glance at Ace. Just one look, we taught you what that stance meant!_ His thoughts hissed venomously. But Luffy's eyes were glued to the man, a puzzled expression on his face like when Ace and he tried to teach Luffy how to read. His eyes seemed to tear up the more he looked at the man, and suddenly Sabo knew why he wasn't looking at his brothers, why he wasn't stepping closer so they could defend each other.

Luffy was born with two mutations. One his rubber body that made him so different it was hard to notice anything else off with him. The second was something only he and Ace knew about. They were the ones that figured he had two, Gramps just thought he had really, really, good instincts.

Luffy was looking at the man's soul and something he saw disturbed him.

Sabo took his eyes off the man and instead stared at his younger brother. His face was pale and his lower lip was trembling, his small hands were shaking and he looked like he was gonna throw up.

The man was glaring, his eyes firmly set on Ace. He tore his eyes away from his brother as the man leveled the gun, straight to Ace's heart, and he knew that even if Luffy wasn't ready he had to act now.

He pulled into himself and felt his body temperature drop. His hand felt like ice as he rolled his wrist and felt a familiar weight settle in his hand.

But the man noticed and looked horrified, swinging his gun around to point it at Sabo.

A gun shot rang into the woods, bouncing off of trees and echoing in their ears.

Quickly he ducked and rolled, tossing the pipe he had in his hand to Ace while trying to bring forth the other two.

Ace roared once he got his pipe, lighting it on fire and swinging it above his head as he took a running leap towards the man.

Another gun shot rang out and Sabo barely flinched when a bullet went through Ace's head. His head turned into liquid flame and reconnected and the bullet flew harmlessly through him and into a nearby tree.

Ace came down with no mercy, swinging his flaming pipe around to quickly smack the man on his head. The man went down like a sack of potatoes, his limbs splaying out. No quicker had the man dropped did Luffy start sobbing. Loudly.

Ace turned quickly, dropping his pipe as he made his way to Luffy, his face set in a frown. Sabo ran forward, quickly wrapping his arms around Luffy. Ace followed behind, awkwardly looking around only to glance at them every few seconds.

"What's wrong?"

Luffy's head tilted back, his jaw stretching in unhuman portions as he sobbed louder. Ace flinched looking lost as he looked at his sobbing brother before he looked behind him.

"We can't stay here, especially when he's this loud. Take Luffy and get to our clearing, I'll head for the tree house and grab our things."

Sabo looked away from Luffy, only to see his brother running off into the woods.

"C'mon Lu, we gotta get to the clearing." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Luffy and pulling him up and onto his feet.

After a few moments when it became clear that Luffy wouldn't- couldn't move Ace crouched down pulling Luffy onto his back.

"It's okay. It's okay, Lu."

"He was so bad Acse! So bad!" the younger boy sobbed curling his hands into his brother's shirt and letting his tears run freely.

Unknown to him, his older brother's face had set at that confession and for a moment Ace, contemplated setting the man on fire before his brother's sobs distracted him.

"That's why we're going away. He won't touch you Lu, I won't let him."

Bodies lay across tables and the floor, blood sluggishly seeped into the floor from some of the men, but most just lay groaning in pain. Logan grunted leaving the bar without a backwards glance.

"Please."

The woman from before- the bartender- slowly moved forward.

"Look I don't have money to fix up the place." Reaching in his pocket he grabbed Xavier's card. "Call him if you want to yell about the mess I made."

"No! No! Please one of the men got away saying something about a gun. Those boys. Their just children. Please! Please!" She cried.

For a long moment Logan stared at the green haired woman, her face pale and stained with tears, before saying words that no small child should hear and taking off into the woods. Snarling Logan ran forward, his eyes sharply moving through the trees as he used his heightened sense of smell to track the boys.

"FUCK!" he howled when a gunshot ran out threw the tress, making his ears ring.

He ran into a clearing just to see a man, middle aged on the grassy floor unconscious his gun lying next to him. Grunting he turned away from the man and tried to find the scent from before, only this time it separated. Jumping on the balls of his feet he shot to the left weaving through trees and bushes until the forest got to thick and he had to extend his claws to make room for himself- here the scent got closer to the ground and he could see when the earth had been flattening and treaded on. For a long while he made his way through the forest like that until it suddenly lightened up and a clearing unfolded before him. in the middle of the clearing sat one large tree with a rather impressive treehouse that was completely cover in the boys' scent.

"Ohtya!" Logan called out, walking closer and peering up at the tree house. But there was nothing but silence, quickly he scaled the tree only to be meet with emptiness.

The tree house was rather large and was almost completely covered in blankets and pillows, on the walls or rather the walls themselves had been decorated in scribbles and drawings and one large map of the world. For a moment Logan stood stunned this wasn't a kid's hideout and playground- this was a home. Cups of different kinds were stacked in crocked shelving, toys and books littered the bedding floors and one single picture was nailed to the wall.

Three boys all smiling as wide as possible, two dark haired boys and a blond, standing behind them was a familiar red head,

He may not have found the boys, but he knew who could help him look.

It looked like Charles was going to have to deal with him being away even longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Shanks walked into the door in the early hours of the morning. Shoulders slumped and a yawn on his lips. Cracking his neck, he made his way into the kitchen. The lights were off in every room, the other three occupants fast asleep as he crept his way into the kitchen and to his awaited meal. A plate covered in plastic wrap sat on the counter with a note about what it was and how to heat it up. A shadow shifted.

"Hello Logan."

A huff sounded and an imposing figure step out of the darkness. An unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Came for a visit?" Shanks asked with an easy smile.

"Need your help." He grunted, walking over to sit on a bar stool.

"Three kids, mutants as far as I know, runaway last scene by the Midway forest. You might know them?" Slowly he pulled out a creased photo from his pocket. Three smiling boys looked up at the camera, check to check, their hats denting where they meet each other.

A sharp intake of air rushed through clenched teeth, his hand flying forward to snatch the picture. His hands were shaking as he stared at the picture.

"Do- did you ask Charles of their location?"

"Yeah, figured they would be more willing to come if they had someone familiar."

"Are you bringing them to the school?"

"Anyplace else for them?"

"They would always have a place for me." Shanks whispered. "But they would be safer at the school. Have more chances… more opportunity."

For a long moment, the room was quiet, before Shanks straitened his back and grabbed his discarded coat.

"Come on we can take my car."

* * *

After living on the streets for a few weeks, Ace firmly believed it might have been better just to let their grandfather separate them. He thought morbidly as he gazed as his slumbering littlest brother, whose once plump cheeks were stretched and hollowed. Luffy felt the lack of food the most, his once child chubbiness had quickly deteriorating, his once unmatched energy was completely gone as he spent most of the day and night sleeping.

His small body shook, even in the July heat. Ace carefully tucked one of their two blankets around him before moving closer. Watching Luffy's face as it scrunched up in destress. He still hadn't told them what he saw when he had looked at the man. The nightmares from it though, had become well known for him and Sabo. Any energy Luffy got was lost to those nightmares, leaving him more drained then when he had gone to sleep.

Sabo fell forward after he moved though, waking up to blink at the afternoon sun. His curly bling hair, falling limply around his head, as his eyes dulled when he realized where they were. It hurt Ace just to see his one lively brothers so ghost like.

Ace winced as he saw Sabo stand up. Sabo was the lest effected out of the three brothers, the small meals of bread, while not being enough, could sustain him for longer. But Ace had seen Sabo break his bread into smaller pieces, feeding as much of it as he could to Luffy.

Ace as close as he could to Luffy, curling the smaller boy into him for more warmth. Sabo stretched, pushing the blanket, which had been covering him and half of Ace, away. Ace snatched it before it fell to far away and tugging it over himself and half onto Luffy. Watching his blond brother wearily.

"Aye- I'm. I'm gonna look for more food." Sabo mumbled, his voice heavy with sleepiness as he dragged his feet away from the huddle. Ace watched with blank eyes as his blond brother left the box they had claimed as their home, walking through narrow street alley they had adopted as their 'street'.

His brothers were going to starve to death and it was going to be his fault for not controlling his anger.

* * *

Sabo walked out the alley, glancing back to watch his brothers balled form. His stomach ached and his legs felt weak, but he had to find food, he had to bring back food, they needed him to. So he tugged on, shuffling in the shadows of the city as he made his way to their-his latest hunt.

His brothers needed him to be the strong one right now, they needed him to survive, and they would survive. He would make sure of it, they weren't gonna be separated and they weren't going to get caught. He'd protect them with everything he had. He glanced nervously at the people around him. As he passed by businessmen coming home from work, women walking home with small children, children and teenagers running around and across streets, and other homeless and runaway shot him suspicious looks. He quickened his pace as he got closer.

The people that were so cruel, that looked at his brothers and yelled monsters, who looked at all of them and yelled for their imprisonment or death. His spine twitched. His wrist aching with phantom pains as he remembered the chains that once restricted his movements. The chains that kept him from his brothers and from his freedom.

He would not let that happen to his brothers.

Quickly he ducked into the alley, avoiding the windows and not looking up. Down the alley, right before the next building started were the dumpsters. Glancing around to make sure no one saw he pulled himself up and into the dumpster, his hands quickly tearing open trash bag to look for edible food. The smell of alcohol made his noise burn, but he pushed on, nearly cheering outload when he found a half-eaten burger and a handful of french-fries. Today was a good day. This is the most he had found in a while, the meat would be much appreciated.

Quickly he scurried back towards their corner, down the street and through the throngs of people. His prize clutched close to his chest and his head down.

"Ace! Luffy!" Sabo gasped nearly breathless from his jog. "I got some food, come on! Get up."

From the nest of blankets two pair of eyes peered out, before the blankets were pulled away.

"Here Luffy." Sabo said, pulling the burger apart into almost halves, giving the largest piece to him. Turning he shoved the other piece of burger at his older brother. Carefully he counted the french-fries splitting them up three ways.

"What bout Sab?" Luffy mumbled, his arms sluggishly bringing the food to his mouth.

"I ate some of what I found already." He life quickly, noting looking at his older brother, knowing Ace would see his lie.

The two darker haired mumbled a 'good' before opening their arms- and blankets- to allow Sabo to join the nest of warmth. Curled up between his brothers Sabo ignored his grumbling stomach and the weird after taste the fries had left in his mouth.

"I'll go back out in a bit. I'll find us more food."

"Thanks…. Sabo." Ace breathed, his head falling onto the blonde's shoulder as he yawned.

* * *

Shanks and Logan split up once they hit the city, walking around the block that the Professor had told them the boys could be found. The entire time Shanks bemoaned about how the boys were only a couple blocks away from his bar.

"This the last one?" He asked, when he finally meet back up with Logan, both standing in front of the same alley way.

"Then we move on to the ones around this one."

The alley was like the ones before it, the ground was covered in trash and two large dumpsters were towards the back. Their shoulders slumped forward as depression began to set in. Shanks turned to leave, planning which block to start looking through next.

"Wait." Logan hissed, his eyes focused on rags that were crumpled in a pile next to the dumpsters.

Slowly one pair of blue eyes peeked out of the blanket, blinking slowly at the sight before him.

"Shanks-nii?" A soft voice asked, sounding scratchy and dry.


	6. Chapter 6

The red head felt his mouth go dry and his eyes began to sting as he took in the familiar face before him. Once round cheeks were sunken in, a pair of what use to be bright blue eyes were dulled, and his skin was so pale the freckles across his cheeks seemed to be the only coloring he had.

"Hey Sabo." Shank said, his voice shaking as he crouched down. "Where's your brothers?"

The boy stared at him in confusion for several moments that seemed to last forever. For a split second Shanks wondered if he hadn't spoken at all and the question was actually just voice in his mid. But, Sabo moved his arm away, dragging the blank away from two huddled forms. Ace was on top of Luffy, the younger curled into his arms like a ball, both were shivering rather violently and he could see like their blond brother the two ravens had lost a lot of weight.

"Sabo what happened?" He demanded, moving forward to cradle the unconscious boys.

"Men found out bout us. Gramps- gramps said if he had to move us again we'd be separated." He mumbled slowly, blinking slowly as if it was hard to do so. Sabo moved forward as if he was underwater and being weighted down, curling his arms around Shank's shoulder and resting his head.

"Logan can you grab Ace? I can't carry all three."

Resting his arm under Sabo's butt and cradling Luffy's small form to him he stood up, stepping back to allow his friend to grab the last child.

"Be careful, I haven't seen them in a while so I'm not sure how well his control is of his power."

"Aye." The gruff man said scooping up the kid and following after the red head.

The walk to the car wasn't long, the hardest part was strapping the three boys in. Sliding into his seat Shanks watched the scenery go by for all of two minutes before cursing.

"That damn bastard!" He hissed his voice low as he cursed. "Garp knows! He knows how much those boys are co-dependent."

Logan glanced at Shanks for a second, his eyes going back to the road.

"You wouldn't know." He informed the dark haired man besides him. "We didn't really know what to do with it. Ace, that's the dark haired one, and Sabo, the blond. Their twins, Roger and Rogue's boys. They always had balanced each other out. But when Luffy was born…" Shanks trailed off seemingly lost in thought. It was nearly a half hour later that his voice cut through the silence.

"Rogue got really sick. Luffy's father vanished, up and left all four of them. Rogue died soon after. It started before that though, Rogue said the second Luffy was born the other two knew. It was almost impossible to hold Luffy let along feed him or anything, Ace and Sabo carried him around, either dragging him around on a blanket or eventually a sling. They would take the bottle right out of your hand and give it to him! Luffy, he never cried, they always knew what he needed. Rogue told me she woke up one night and when to check on the boys, Ace and Sabo had climbed into Luffy's crib and were curled around him. We- mostly Garp got worried about it, but she told us not to separate them. _They needed each other._ I don't know why Garp won't listen- he of all people knows you cannot separate them!"

"What happened?" Logan finally asked when it looked like Shanks was done ranting.

"What?"

"What happened when they got separated?"

"It was right after her death, I took Ace, Buggy took Sabo, and Garp Luffy. The first night… the first night they looked lost, walking around the houses like they had never been there before. The second night they were quiet and wouldn't eat, we didn't think anything of it they're mother had just died after all. The third night all of them got nose bleeds, Luffy lost so much blood Garp took him to the emergency room. And the fourth night fits or seizures, they cried screaming out for each other. Buggy and I got the message, we had been on the phone discussing everything when the first one hit. We drove straight over to Garp. We- we haven't separated them again, to scared that it would be worse."

"For- For Garp to even suggest to separate them-" His voice shook in suppressed anger.

"It would mean death."

"So they ran." Logan supplied, glancing at his rearview mirror just as a pair of hazy reddish eyes opened.

Ω

"They're some of the youngest we've had. Usually the gene stays dormant until their teens." Hank, a blue fuzzy man told them, looking at the computer that had the blood sample.

"Other than malnutrition they seem to be okay. What did you say their powers are so I can write it in their file?"

"The oldest Ace is not so much as pyrogenetic as he is _made_ out of fire. He has a nasty habit of going up in flames if he's angry, or surprised, though he steams if he's embarrassed or really happy. I'm pretty sure his power began to manifest around 10."

Hank hummed, making note to warn the professors to have a fire extinguishers present if not Bobby.

"And as far as we can tell both Sabo and Luffy have some form so control of any fire Ace makes."

The Red head added as an afterthought. Hank paused in his typing, turning to stare at the man.

"What?"

"They never get burned, even if they stand in the middle of the flame."

"I see."

He did not see, this is not something that had happened before.

"Sabo, makes pocket dimensions or small holes that he sticks things in. He manifested around the same time as Ace. He- he also, I don't know if this has to do with the X gene but he's able to absorb and understand information at a really fast rate."

Nodding the blue furred man typed.

"Ah, just like a warning if someone hurts the other two- Sabo is a little sadist fuck who will use physiological warfare and won't stop attacking unless he deems the person is adequately punished."

Now Hank had to make a note to watch out for the blond boy and make sure nothing happens.

"Now Luffy…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, sorry! I dont own anything!**

* * *

Luffy was clutching Sabo's shirt, his gaze moving from the old bald man in a wheel chair to his oldest brother's back. Ace stood in front of them both, his arms spread out and a glare on his face. Three other adults stood around the bald man behind the desk. He wasn't sure why Ace was so angry, but he knew when Ace made that face he was supposed to stay behind Sabo.

But Luffy wanted to explore the new room. Luffy had never been in a room like this, there was shelves and shelves of books- he wanted to climb them very badly. There were really, really big windows that let all this light in making it really warm.

"Hello." Ace glared angrily at the red head in front of him his gaze jumping between all the adults in the room.

'Calm down, young one.' A soothing voice echoed, 'no one will separate you three.'

Ace's frowned deepened. Sabo's hand shot forward, and Luffy's voice rang out in the still room.

"You promise?" He moved forward, letting go of his grip on Sabo's shirt. "You promise you won't separate us?" His eyes shinned, his attention only on the bald man that was behind the desk.

The man smiled, "I promise." Right as those words left his lips a gust of wind blew into the room, Ace and Sabo relaxed.

The bald man smiled in delight, "Ah yes, this is your secondary power, right? Shanks told me about it, it's quite interesting."

"You know Shanks?!" Luffy asked, his eyes lighting up as he stepped forward. Before any of the other adults could stop him, Luffy climbed on top of the desk to sit by the man, chattering about his big brother Shanks and his cousin-friend-nephew Zoro. Completely ignoring the weird chair the man was sitting in, Luffy happily moved to sit on the old man's lap, never once breaking his chatter.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted, his face flushed, following his brother in climbing the desk.

"Sorry about him." He told the man, grabbing Luffy by his armpits to pull him back over the desk and drop him by Ace. Ace how had scrambled over and was now standing in front of the desk with a rather angry expression.

"But Sabo, he knows Shanks!"

"You can't just climb onto people, its rude!" He scolded, pushing Luffy towards Ace's awaiting arms before climbing back down the desk.

'It is fine, a little enthusiasm never hurts anyone.' The man said with a chuckle.

"Hey! How come we can hear you?" Ace shouted, his face etched in angered confusion. "You never opened your mouth!"

"We are a school for mutants, the professor is telekinetic."

"He's television?" Luffy asked innocently, his large eyes gazing at the white heard woman.

"No, Telekinetic. He can control things with his mind, as well as read minds." The dark-skinned woman smiled indulgently at the little boy.

"So sorta like what Luffy can do." Sabo decided, looking at his older dark haired brother in explanation.

"If Luffy starts reading our minds I'll smack him." the freckled hair boy announced looking at his youngest brother in warning, making the younger pout.

"What can your brother do?" The red head stepped forward, squatting down elegantly to be eye level with the small boys.

"He looks at people." Sabo nodded, looking satisfied with himself. The red head looked back at the professor in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He can- um. When he looks at people he can tell if their good or bad, sometimes he can tell us what they did when they were younger, he can also make promises." Ace huffed. "He sees people."

"Promises?"

"He, um like with the professor! Professor promised we wouldn't be separated. If he does separate us, Luffy gets his colors." Sabo tried and explained, really, he didn't know what they didn't get.

The room was silent for a long moment, before any of the adults could say anything else Luffy broke the silence.

"I'm hungry." Grabbing his brothers' hands he made his way to the door.

"By Storm lady, fire bird lady, and chairman!"

The door closed behind them.

"Professor?"

"Shanks explained their powers, the youngest boy, Luffy. As far as Shanks could tell the colors they speak of are something along the lines of souls. He can peak into people's very being, and experiences that made them who they are."

"He can take souls?" Scott Summers, also known as Cyclopes stepped forward worriedly.

"Yes, but it seems the boys handicapped him. He only gets souls, or as they call them colors, if someone breaks a promise with them. They created soul promises. Shanks called them."

"We must watch them." Scott mumbled, looking worried, "Make sure none of the other students make promises."

Jean began to walk out the door, "I will go change their room arrangements she announced, we do not know how separated he views breaking the promise. We should see about getting a bunk bed." She announced.

"These three will be interesting."

"Scott,"

"Yes, Professor."

"You should start ordering more food. Their metabolizing is quite impressive."

Shanks paced in the kitchen of his home, with his children and husband out at work and school respectively he felt this was the only good time to do this.

"I don't care if it was an empty threat Garp! You know how painful it is for them to be separated! You had your chance! I will not let you touch them again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the late update- I chose in my infinite wisdom that Summer classes should be a thing. But there now over so I'm planning on updating most of the fics in the next couple days to the end of the week.**

* * *

Huffing angrily Ace plopped onto his bed, which was on the other side of his room from his brothers. One of the teachers- the one with white hair and dark skin- had told him that they knew his power was fire and moved his bed to that side of his room to protect his brothers. Like he would hurt his brothers! He had never once burned them. These people were already stupid, Ace had decided, didn't they know his fire was him? Are they saying he would hurt his brothers?

Sabo hummed, running his fingers over the blanket on the bed slowly, a look of wonder on his face as he took in the dark walls and large window. The draws were filled with clothes, new clothes, that fit! Luffy's drawer was filled with reds, yellows, and bright colored shirts and blue jeans shorts as well as a multitude of others. Ace's was filled with darker colors, with splashes of oranges and fire reds. Sabo couldn't help, but smile at the blue, blue, blue clothes his own draw was covered with. Yes, this would be a good place.

Luffy climbed under the bed, his bed he decided as it had a red blanket and maybe he could paint a jolly roger on it? But he moved, quickly climbing up the walls, and under and over his brother's beds- giggling the entire time. Crawling up he moved his way across Ace's bed, bumping head first into his older brother's stomach.

"Ace?" He cried happily. "Look it! Look it!" his eyes gleamed.

"What Lu?" He said sourly.

"Look at all our new stuff! Do you- Do you think you could help me make a jolly roger? We can paint the walls!"

Ace's face split into a grin. Taking Luffy's hand in his, he dragged his brother off his bed. "Sure. Let's find some paint."

Looking at Sabo's distracted face of bliss as he gently touched their new clothes and moved them around in the dressers.

"Sabo, me and Lu are gonna go find something, we'll be right back!" He told the blond as pulled Luffy out the door.

"Paint, paint, where would we find paint?" Ace hummed as he began to walk down the

hallways.

"What about in here?!" Turning his head just in time to watch his brother open the door to the room across from their own.

"Luffy No!" he shouted, but it was too late. His brother's head peaked into the room, his arm stretching across the hallway and his hand still clutching onto Ace's.

"Hello!" His brother said cheerfully.

Ace shot forward. He pulled his brother's arm with him, making the rubber limb stretch and loop before it sprung back into place. Letting go of the smaller hand, Ace stepped up to stand behind his brother, glaring at the two teenagers before him.

Laying on one bed was a blond-haired teenager, his face set in a smile as he looked at his friend. Across from him, on the other bed, lay another blond, though this one had a lighter in one hand and in his other a ball of fire.

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Ace! Ace! Look! He can do what you can do?!" Ace blinked, staring at the fire in the older teens hands in shock and interest, letting his grip slack and letting Luffy to squirm his hand free.

The blond with fire in his hand jumped a little at the announcement as Luffy shot forward to inspect the fire.

"Woah!" The first blond yelped, leaping forward to grab Luffy as he tried to stick his hand in the fire. The pyrokinetic pushed himself back, rolling over his bed to avoid the child's hands. While he rolled he had not extinguishing the fire allowing it spread to the bed.

Ace moved from the door way, thrusting his arms into the flames, he gritted his teeth and concentrated. _Mine,_ he thought savagely to the lose flames, _you are mine and you will not hurt my brother. I will not let you. You will obey, you will be mine, you will go out! Out, out, out, "Out,_ Out, Out" He hissed through his teeth. He didn't notice when he started saying his thoughts outload. But the red and yellow flames began to die. The two older blonds sat open mouthed, blinking in confusion, which allowed for Luffy to pull free and throwing himself at his brother's flames.

Giggling happily, Luffy twirled around his arms spread out, jumping up and down on the burning bed.

"Luffy." Ace angrily hissed as he began to pull the flames in and smother them.

Tilting his head to the side, he unintentionally widened his already large eyes to stare at his older brother. "What?"

Huffing in frustration, fondness, concern, and anger he shot his fist forward smacking his younger brother in the head.

"What did I tell you about other people?!"

"Uh… something about…" Luffy hummed, furrowing his brow and squatting down. "About not- not noting?!" Luffy said proudly.

"I'm not supposed to not." Luffy informed him.

"…. What the fuck does that mean?" Ace muttered.

"Woah, what's with the language, you're like seven." One of the blonds finally broke out of shock.

Glaring up at the taller teen Ace grabbed at Luffy, pulling him out the door by the scruff of his collar.

"Obviously there isn't any paint here. Let's try down the hall."

Nodding happily Luffy wiggled moving to step besides Ace grabbing his older brother's hand to hold. His mind was already on other things. Neither of them noticing the two-blonds exchange looks before the broader one jogged to catch up.

"Hey, hey wait up." Smiling at the two dark haired boys he told them. "Paint would be in the art room, I'll show you the way."

Scowling up at the taller teen Ace was about to refused when Luffy cheered.

"Thanks mister!"

"My name is Bobby. But most people here call me Iceman. It's our code name, our secret power name." He winked making Luffy's eyes twinkle as he stared up at him.

"What's my secret name?"

"Well I don't know that! You have to make one for yourself." The teen told them gently.

For a moment, the hall was almost silent Luffy's huffing and puffing as he tried to come up with a code name.

"What's the paint for?" Bobby asked lightly. Before Ace could make an excuse Luffy cheered. "We're gonna paint our walls! Ace said he'd help me make a jolly roger!"

Ace tensed, moving to stand in between the teen and his younger brother as he waited for the yelling, berating, and disapproval to start. Instead the blond hummed looking thoughtful.

"I can help you paint a ship." He said his grin stretching across his face in a mischievous manor. "Come on the art room is just one floor down."

Looking at his brother's smiling face and the teen's gentle indulgence he stared for a moment, falling behind.

"Are you coming hot stuff?" Bobby called out from down the hall.

Ace ran forward, staring straight ahead before saying. "Ace. My name is Ace. And that's Luffy."

* * *

 **Fun Fact I am a huge fan of Bobby and Pyro!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, Just heads up, this fic only has a few chaps left. Then I'm gonna be writing a sequel.**

* * *

Bobby Drake glanced at the two dark haired boys that walked besides him as he led them towards the art room. The younger of the two had one of his left-hand clutching at the older boy's hand, his other arm trailing across the walls giggling the entire way. The older boy kept pulling at the smaller hand in his own, making the younger boy's arm stretch slightly instead of making him come closer. The older boy- Ace, has a small smile playing at his lips as he watched the younger try and run ahead only to bounce back with a laugh, only to scowl when his eyes would flicker towards Bobby's own form. Bobby's mind couldn't help but wonder to what had happened just moments before.

* * *

John and he had decided to skip class, nothing unusual they did that at least once every two months. John laid out on his own bed, his hands playing with his lighter, as he told him.

"It just, it's so stupid!" He told Bobby angrily, rolling the lighter's flames along his hand and arm. Before Bobby could open his mouth to reply the door swung open and in barged in a little kid. One Bobby didn't recognize. His small frame slides into the room, his reddish eyes peered at the two boys curiously, but what had caught Bobby's attention and had his mouth hanging open in shock was that one of the boy's thin, spaghetti, like arm was stretched. Stretched from his arm socket to the door and then right out of the door and room entirely.

"Hello!" The little boy said excitedly just as another kid came rushing in. The other boy was older and a head taller, the same black curled mess of hair sat on his head though, making Bobby think they were probably brothers. The taller boy glared at them from behind his brother, before the youngers eyes slide to his pyrokinetic friend and lit up- like it looked like sparkles has come out of his eyes as he turned to address his brother.

"Ace! Ace! Look! He can do what you can do?!"

He saw John tense as he took in the boy's words, his gaze moving to look at the taller-Ace's scowling form. _I hope I'm not put in charge of him. It's enough trouble making sure Johnny doesn't set anything on fire!_ With a large smile, the boy pulled his hand free and moved to take a closer look at Johnny's flames.

Just then Bobby watched frozen for a moment as the small boy reached out to put his hand in the fire. "Woah!" He shouted reaching forward to grab the boy's thin, _oh ew, why is his wrist squishy?,_ wrist _._ Pulling the younger boy to his side Bobby began to gather his ice as the fire that John had been playing with hit the bed and began to spread fast. Flinching, his fellow blond moved back, knowing what he was ready to do. Only for Ace to step forward and thrust his hands, up to his elbows, into the rapidly growing flames. His face set in concentration he growled lowly at the flames.

"Out!" He heard the dark-haired boy hiss, his eyes lit by the slowly dying flames. The younger boy let out a high pitch giggle, his face lighting up in pure glee as he jumped up onto the _still burning bed_ and proceeded to jump up and down. Bobby felt his face go white as the younger didn't seem to understand that he was currently standing in fire.

His eyes became unfocused as he tried to compute how exactly this kid thought it was okay to jump in fire, and oh god, John! Turning his head, he blinked hard trying to get his eyes to focus back onto the scene in front of him. John's face was pale, gapping, and slightly sickly looking before a look of anger and jealously seemed to take his form as he tensed like a coil.

"Luffy!" Bobby turned, the older boy was red with anger, his teeth showing out and his eyes dark. On top of the bed the younger boy looked on blankly, his head tilted and eyes blank.

"What?" He asked innocently, his voice high and childish, which Bobby thought he wouldn't have noticed if the older boy's voice hadn't been so dark, hard, and angry.

"What did I tell you about other people?" Bobby blinked rapidly at those words he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as the scolding the older boy gave.

"Uh…" The younger boy, Luffy, frowned jutting out his lips as he thought. "Something about…." He hummed under his breath as he squatted down and brought his hands up to grab hair and tug. "About not- not noting!" The boy smiled, shooting up to beam at his brother happily. John snorted softly his face moving back into a set of amusement.

Nodding his head like he had the answer Luffy continued "I'm not supposed to not." The older boy looked at the younger in confusion, his face softening as he looked on the younger boy.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

 _Holy shit? Did this seven-year-old just curse?_ Opening his mouth, and ignoring John's happy, laughing, face he couldn't help but cut in. "Woah, what's with the language, you're light seven."

The older boy was trying to glare, which was only slightly intimidating because the fire that seemed to burn in his eyes, otherwise it just seemed like a pout to Bobby. Shaking his head, the older boy motioned towards the door.

"Obviously there isn't any paint here. Let's try down the hall."

As the two left Bobby turned towards John. "So…"

"What the fuck was that?!" John yelped, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"I don't know… I wonder why they wanted paint… and what their name is…. Maybe you should talk to them?"

"Why would l talk to them?!" He hissed at his fellow blond.

"I don't know maybe because he's also pyrokinetic?"

"I don't need any little snot nosed brats' advice!" He yelled, standing up to stand over Bobby.

"I didn't say anything about advice!" He yelled back, _how did they start fighting?_

"You think he's better than me!"

"I never said that!"

John sneered, flopping down on his charred bed- sending ash into the air- and turning his back towards Bobby.

"Whatever! I'm going to go see what they were on about!"

* * *

"Woah there!" Bobby laughed, reaching out to grab onto the younger's arm before he ran right through the railing.

"The paints gonna be in here." He told them, knocking lightly onto the art rooms door – three floors down and in the west wing from where they had been, the room was right before a small patio overlooking the garden.

The youngest cheered before running inside. "Look at all the colors!" the room was one of the larger ones, with seven large round tables stationed around the room, one wall was just bulletin boards filled with paintings, drawings, origami, and random mosaics. The other walls were filled with large cabinets filled with paints, brushes, pencils, markers, crayons, sponges, glitter, glue, and more.

"Yeah, that's great Lu… Why don't you pick out a few?" Ace called back leaning against the wall as he watched his brother run back and forth opening every can, cabinet, and anything with a hinge.

"Energetic little guy, isn't he?" He laughed, staring at the older from the corner of his eye.

He snorted, his shoulders relaxed as he watched Luffy run around and into a one of the tables. Before Bobby could step forward to check on the boy, he sat up and continued his crusade.

"Your friend… his fire is out of control." Ace mumbled off handedly.

"He… yeah I wanted to ask you about that." Bobby admitted.

"What about?"

"How, how did you control it?"

Ace frowned, looking up at him with his eyes clear in confusion. "What do you mean how? I had to."

"What do you mean you had to?"

His dark eyes stared at him for a long moment, turning his head to call out "Luffy!" The younger came running, his eyes glittering.

"I found Red! And Blue! And ORANGE!"

Without saying anything Ace lit his hand on fire, reaching forward with his hand still aflame, he grabbed his younger brother's hand.

"Don't forget to grab some paint brushes." He pushed his brother away.

"I had to keep my brother's safe. Warm. I couldn't do that if they were scared to touch me in case I went up in flame."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sosorry! so sorry! I've been busy, its my last year of undergrad! Um... this isnt my best but I wanted to post this real quick!_**

* * *

 _Crashp;_

 _Bang_

 _Fizzz_

Heat rolled across the room as red and orange flames quickly flared to hit the ceiling, engulfing one wall in a second.

"Sorry!" Laughing, with his hand on top of his hat, Sabo ran out the door and down the hall. His brothers close behind him, screaming following from the room they had just come from.

"Keep up, Lu!" Ace shouted to the boy behind him, his face stretched in a large smile.

"Woah!" Skidding to a stop, Luffy looked at the women and men before him. Giggling, he took in the sight of the red-haired Professor who was telepathically holding up his blond brother, as Ace was grabbed by the Professor with red glasses. Turning, he shot his arm down the hall grabbing at the door frame he shot off.

"Get back here Luffy!" Miss Storm shouted taking off after him. Giggling madly, he ran ahead, leaving his brothers' behind as he dived into a familiar room.

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!" he chanted towards the older boys. Without a word, the other boy with flame powers grabbed him and shoved him into the wardrobe, just as Miss Storm came in.

"Have you seen Little Luffy?" She said in a huff, her tone stern as she took in the form of Bobby Drake laying across his bed and John about to 'open' his closest.

"No?"

"What'd they do this time?"

They said at once, looking at their teacher and guardian innocently.

"I swear those three boys, it's only been four months. They've damaged six walls, broken through four different floors, painted the walls, and they just set the kitchen on fire, apparently trying to cook a mass amount of beef all at once."

Shaking her head, she sighed heavily.

"If you see him, send him to the professor's office. I swear these boys are more troublesome then you John!"

Hearing the sound of the door closing Luffy jumped out from the wardrobe "Shishishishsishsi"

"There you are." Dropping forward, Miss Storm reached forward and picked up Luffy from the back of his shirt before bringing him closer to her body.

"NOOOooooOOOOOOOooooo!" He yelled between his giggling.

"You are in big trouble."

They left the room.

"I told him to wait till one of us got him." Drake whinnied to his best friend.

"It's Luffy." John pointed out amusingly.

"Why did you set the kitchen on fire?" Jean asked calmly, standing to the side of Professor X.

"Didn't mean to!" Luffy cried.

"It wasn't us." Sabo said straight faced, ignoring his brother's words.

"We saw you leaving the scene." With twitching lips Storm pointed out the incriminating fact, looking at the three boys in front of her, separated by desk.

"So was, 20, something others. Why aren't they being questioned?" He replied back smoothly.

"They said they saw you start the fire, your brother is made of fire, and a teacher was on scene."

"Well then, that teacher is at fault because they should have stopped us…. Not that we did it."

"Why would they say its' you then?" Jean shot back just as quickly.

"Their blaming the new guys."

Rolling his eyes Logan walked forward to stand in front of Luffy, who sat to the left of his blond brother.

"Short stuff. Did you start the fire?"

"No, I wasn't in the kitchen because I was hungry or ask Ace to cook me food at all!"

Looking rather unimpressed the teachers turned their attention to the older brothers, seemingly to say 'look see.'

Scowling heavily Ace yelled back "Well then your kitchen shouldn't be so flammable!"

"When did you learn that word?"

"John told me it."

"Why do we have to clean the kitchen?" Ace whinnied, scrubbing at the blackened floor.

"Well, someone got us caught." Sabo chided.

"Wooooo!" Luffy shouted, a wide grin on his face, as he crawled through the charred cabinets.

"Luffy! Get down from there." Jean shouted rushing forward to grab the boy.

"Awwww."

"Logan, you're supposed to be watching them!"

Shrugging he watched as Ace and Sabo continued to scrub the floor, uninterested in what was happening.

"He's rubber, it's not like it will hurt him."

"Logan!" She repented.

"Shanks!" With his arms thrown in the air, the straw-hat wearing kid ran forward, running face first into Shanks' stomach. Laughing the red head picked up the boy, twirling him around before placing him down and beckoning the older brothers to come for a hug. Behind him stood a pink haired girl and a green haired boy, both standing behind a tall man with dark black hair with yellow eyes.

"Shanks?" Ace and Sabo's head poked out from where that had been playing with a basketball- seeing how hot Ace had to make it before it melted. Their faces lighting up when they saw the red-haired man, running forward to hug the man's waist.

Laughing he pushed the children back, though Luffy stayed in his arm. Gesturing for the two children and the man to step forward, he introduced them.

"This is my husband Hawkeye, and our children Zoro and Persona." Hosting Luffy up a little farther he continued. "This is Ace, Sabo, and little Luffy."

"Not Little." He huffed, squirming to get let down he walked over to the other boy.

"You're hairs green."

Grunting Zoro squinted his eyes, glaring at the small boy in front of him. "So, what?"

"I like it!" He announced cheerfully, grabbing the boys hand and running inside the mansion.

"Hey wait! Stupid will get lost!" Shrieking Persona, with her pink hair flowing ran after the two boys.

"Whelp." Shanks muttered at the blond boy ran after them.

"Ace." He called before the boy also diapered into the building.

"Come here." Shooing his husband off, Shanks put his arm around Ace and lead him into the school's garden.

"What's up, old man?" he asked, looking at the red head with light eyes.

"Do you like it here?" taking a deep breath he continued "Are you happy?"

Blinking at the adult before him, his oldest brother, and protector, he turned his head. The large mansion stood before him, children and teenagers running in and outside, a professor or two dotting and dodging between the children. A loud shout that Ace thought could be Luffy could be heard from all the way outside.

Blinking at the imagen in front of him he allowed a smile to form on his face.

"Yeah. I think I do like it here. They… they allow us to be free."


End file.
